


Thinking About Us

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Don't know what else to tag here, Feelings, Kind of spoilery if you not pass issue 47-48, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus thinks about his relation with Tailgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know it's been more than a year since I last wrote anything. Sorry I got a bit by major writer block again. Anyway I still don't have a lot of writting mojo going for me, but I was able to write this for PurrV's MTMTE Love contest on DA a while back, and I finally decided to post it here. So I guess would take place during 48 but imagine more time passed before Froid came along with Mr. Nightmare Fuel. (Probably not the most creative thing to call Sunder, but I suck at titles.)

“Cyclonus! Is something wrong?!”, Velocity cried out when she ran into the medbay.

Cyclonus looked at Velocity from his seat by Tailgate’s medical berth. “No, I’m fine and nothing has changed with Tailgate...” he said he looked back at the comatose minibot.

“Are you sure?” Because it sounded like you were in pain” Velocity said concerned.

Cyclonus sighed. “I take it you’re not familiar with Primal Vernacular.”

Velocity looked looked a little confused. 

“It’s also known also known as Old Cybertronian. I was singing in that language,” Cyclonus explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Velocity said feeling a little awkward. 

“Trust me, this isn’t the first time this has happened, “Cyclonus said. “Last time I was teaching Tailgate some songs. He’s the only other mech I know on this ship that appreciates the language.”

Velocity gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s starting get late, maybe you should go get some recharge. I’ll contact you is anything changes with Tailgate.”

“No, I think I should be here,” Cyclonus replied. “Other wise I’m afraid he’ll be knocked out again by another panic attack...or whatever you would call what happened there.”

Velocity had to admit that made sense. Considering that the last thing Tailgate saw was Cyclonus being shot multiple times in the back, it was probably best for the mini-bot to know right away that Cyclonus was alright when he woke up. 

“Alright, you can recharge on any of the empty berths in here. Let me know if you need anything or if Tailgate wakes up.”

“Thank you”, Cyclonus replied.

Velocity gave him a small smile and left the room.

Cyclonus turned his attention back to Tailgate. He took hold of the mini-bot’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

He started to wonder if was silly of him to try singing. It wasn’t like Tailgate could hear him. Maybe he was hoping it would help the mini-bot awake. It almost made Cyclonus want to laugh. Considering he was the one once said “Hope is a lie.” When it really came down to it, maybe he didn’t really believe that notion after all. 

Just what was this minibot doing to him? Who would have thought a waste disposal bot who was trapped underground for 6 million years would have this effect on him. He even talked to Whirl of all of mech about his relationship with Tailgate. Whatever that relationship may be.

For sometime he had been trying to sort out what his feelings for Tailgate are. Of course he acknowledged that had come to see the minibot as a friend. But there was something else there too. He wondered this feeling was what one would call love. At least the romantic form of love. Something he never felt for anyone before and he had to admit he had no one idea what do about it.

He wasn’t entirety sure if Tailgate felt that same way, especially after the minibot start to spend time with Getaway more.

Getaway. Cyclonus clenched his fist at the thought of that mech. It was so despicable how all this time, he had been manipulating Tailgate to set him up to be killed by Megatron. Even if had been partly due to jealously, it appeared he was right to be leery of Getaway. Granted he had no way of knowing what Getaway’s true intentions were. Looking back he wasn’t sure if there was really anything he could have done. Even if he talked Tailgate about it, he most likely would have just come off as jealous and unreasonable. Besides so there was no point in beating oneself up about the past. What done is done.

He then remembered Tailgate asking about the Four Acts. Why was asking about those? Especially when they were in the middle of trying to escape. Of course now all he could do was speculate until Tailgate woke up and he could ask himself. Now that he thought of it, could it be possible that Tailgate felt the same. If so, then just what did Tailgate see in him?

Thinking back to his talk with Whirl, he knew what one-eyed mech said was true. 

What can you offer him apart form your guaranteed disapproval and a face like a funeral?

In yet, it seemed despite that Tailgate still try to be his friend. In the beginning he didn’t get why Tailgate even bothered. Especially considering how he wasn’t all that nice to minibot back then. Of course a lot has changed since then. But still even though his behavior towards Tailgate improved, Cyclonus still didn’t feel like he was worthy of Tailgate’s love. Like Whirl said, just because he saved his life didn’t mean that Tailgate owed him anything or that he had to be with him.

Which was almost kind funny considering that 6 million years ago, that kind of thinking would have been unheard of. Most likely if Tailgate hadn’t ended up trapped under the Mitteous Plateau , they probably never would have met. He almost couldn’t help but feel it was the will of Primus for them to meet like they did. Though he didn’t consider Primus incapable of making mistakes. Hopefully this wouldn’t be one of them.

Even though it would be difficult, Cyclonus knew that him and Tailgate would have to discuss how they feel about each other eventually. Cyclonus swore to himself that once Tailagte woke up he avoid it no longer. That and if Tailgate would have him, then he would do everything he could to be the kind of mech Tailgate deserved. Though if Tailgate would rather keep it a friendship Cyclonus was willing to accept that. Regardless if the minbot had romantic feelings for him or not, he wanted Tailgate in his life 

He wanted his friend back.

Cyclonus gently squeezed Tailagte’s hand again. “Wake up soon...”


End file.
